1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server, and more particularly to a rack server configured for providing an addressing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the framework of a rack server, a plurality of Fan Controller Boards (FCBs) are arranged to control operations of corresponding fans, so as to perform heat dissipation on the rack server. Furthermore, the plurality of FCBs are connected to, for example, a Rack Management Controller (RMC). In order to perform management in a unified manner, the RMC accesses information of each of the plurality of FCBs. In other words, a user may control the operation of the plurality of FCBs through the RMC.
However, the plurality of FCBs are required to be modularized in order to meet requirements on costs. That is, the design of all FCBs in a rack server is required to be the same. Nonetheless, given that both hardware addressing and software addressing cannot be achieved when the plurality of FCBs are modularized, the RMC is unable to know a corresponding position of each FCB in the rack server.
In other words, when a certain FCB is abnormal or faulty, the RMC cannot determine accurately which FCB is abnormal or faulty. Hence, the user is unable to know which FCB is faulty immediately. As a result, corresponding processing cannot be performed, which incurs inconvenience of use, management and subsequent processing in terms of operating the rack server.